frumplequests_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
The Origin of Orange (Original Text)
Original Text Joey era un niño pequeño, que amaba a programas de televisión, tales como tiempo de la aventura, chicle y Bob esponja. Pero sobre todo le gusta, y digo querido por una razón, General Mills Toons. Le gustaba más que la vida, de hecho, su vida fue destruida por este programa. Cuando parecía - 10, tiene que hacer su propio episodio de Cartoon Network, se podría decir que es cómo naranja, Jake amigo y Rival - llegó a ser. Comienza con Jake, quien luce joven, así que podría haber tomado lugar antes de la temporada 1 y episodio 1. Jake encuentra un libro que se lee "El destino" y comienza a leer, después de un tiempo, comienza a mirar más usado fuera y muerto. Su cuerpo comenzó a derretir en el helado, sus ojos gooped de su cara, tiene el pelo largo y grasiento, pronto fue vagabundo. La escena deformada, volvió a la normalidad, y Jake comienza a sollozar suavemente en la acera. Él pone sus manos sobre los ojos y solloza en silencio, entonces encuentra un secado a feto con una madre sollozando. "Nunca llegó a ser, Jake, lo siento", dice la madre, "Jake, hay algo que yo quería decir durante mucho tiempo..." Jake inclina más cerca y más y más cerca - BOOM! Se derrite el rostro de su madre y comienza a gritar que hace Jake caen sobre su rostro, se levanta y su cara tiene un aspecto de tristeza y sigue caminando a casa. Jake parece estar hablando con un feto durante un tiempo, apodado el feto como "Naranja" y lo abrazó fuertemente. Después de eso, entra en una casa abandonada donde hay varios fetos, cubiertos de polvo. Jake sube a una silla mecedora y comienza a hablar de los fetos, aquí es donde empieza el episodio 1, como dice una frase del episodio 1: ¿"El conejo? ¿¿Puedes hacerlo el sábado?" Pero nadie responde, responde otra vez: "Es el miércoles..." Pero nadie responde otra vez, responde a invisible - o - los fetos muertos: "Sí... No sé lo me ayuda!" Se queda quieto por 5 minutos, antes de que comienza a tener una convulsión y accidentalmente tropieza su cabeza con un estante y entra en coma, cae muerto en el suelo y enfoca en su frente, escenas del episodio 1 ("todos los días de la semana") con la canción de N.E.R.D. "Squeeze Me" jugando, pero en un tono muy lento. Jake murmura sus últimas palabras, antes de morir completamente y extiende hacia un "nuevo mundo": "DANCE PARTY"! Translated Text Joey was a little boy, who loved TV shows, such as Adventure Time, Gumball and spongebob. But he mostly like, and I say liked for a reason, General Mills Toons. He enjoyed it more than life, in fact, his life was destroyed by this one show. When he was - like 10, he got to make his very own episode for Cartoon Network, it would said to be how Orange, Jake's Pal and Rival - came to be. It begins with Jake, who looks young, so it might have been taken place before season 1 and episode 1. Jake finds a book that reads "FATE" and begins to read it, after a while, he begins to look more worn out and dead. His flesh began to melt into ice cream, his eyes gooped out of his face, his hair got long and greasy, soon he was hobo. The scene warped, back to normal, and Jake starts to sob softly on the sidewalk. He puts his hands over his eyes and sobs quietly, he then finds a dried up fetus with a sobbing mother. "He never came to be, Jake, i'm so sorry" says the mother, "Jake, there's something I wanted to tell for a long time..." Jake leans closer, and closer, and closer - BOOM! His mother's face melts and starts screaming which makes Jake fall on his face, he stands up and his face has a look of sadness and he continues walking home. Jake appears to be talking to a fetus for a while, he dubbed the fetus as "Orange", and hugged it tightly. After that, he walks into a abandoned house where there is various fetuses, covered in dust. Jake climbs into a rocking chair, and starts to talk to the fetuses, this is where episode 1 begins, as he says a line from episode 1: "Rabbit? How can you make it Saturday?" But no one replies, he replies again: "It's Wednesday..." But no one replies again, he replies to invisible -or- the dead fetuses: "Yeah... I'm not sure how that helps me!" He stays still for 5 minutes, before he begins to have a seizure and accidentally bumps his head into a shelf and goes into a coma, he drops dead onto the ground and it zooms into his forehead, scenes from Episode 1 ("Everyday of the Week") with N.E.R.D.'s song "Squeeze Me" playing, but at a very slow pitch. Jake mumbles his last words, before completely dying and stretching into a "new world": "DANCE PARTY!” Category:General Mills Category:Lost Episodes Category:Theory